


A New Beginning

by bloodamber



Category: True Blood
Genre: Adventure, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fangtasia (True Blood), Rewrite, Romance, Sex, True Blood AU, True Blood rewrite, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sookie hadn't meet Bill first and went snooping in Fangtasia without a vampire escort? How would that effect her relationship with a certain blonde vampire? Complete reimagining of the True Blood storyline with eventual Sookie/Eric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to what was my first fanfic to share with the world! The original version was started back in 2014 and posted on fanfic.net under the same username but honestly reading it back makes me cringe so I am now in the process of cleaning the chapters up and rewriting them better to share on AO3.
> 
> The story starts at the beginning of episode 1x05, just after the death of Dawn Green. But the big change is that Sookie hasn't met Bill (yet) in this series of events and so visits Fangtasia without Bill as an escort, meeting Eric without knowing anything about vampires. I may take some characters or storylines from the books later down the track but this story will mainly be following the plot of the HBO TV show. M rating for future violence, blood and sex - come on, it's True Blood!

I sat on the steps outside my coworker’s apartment in shock, my mind stuck on the horror of finding Dawn’s stiff and lifeless body, sprawled across the bed. But, try as I might, I couldn’t stop myself from remembering the ugly bruises that had marked her throat or the vacant stare of her eyes. 

It was made all the more difficult by my telepathic ability that enabled me to ‘hear’ everything the detectives were thinking inside the crime scene. In my current numb state I lacked the concentration needed to protect my mind against unwanted intrusions.

I could see her body again through the mind of the crime scene photographer, his thoughts far from professional as he checked her out while taking shots of the scene. And I could feel Andy Bellefleur, our town’s deputy, rejoicing at having caught my brother ‘red handed’ at the crime scene, even though I had been the first to find Dawn’s body.  Worst of all I could hear the thoughts of everyone who had gathered around the house to gossip and speculate. The neighbour had taken it upon herself to start the rumors of my brother, Jason’s, involvement and I knew the news would spread like wildfire. By tonight everyone in Bon Temps will have heard the news that Dawn was dead and that my brother was the number one suspect.

_...heard she was fucking vamps…that's a sure death sentence there…_

_…wonder if we'll get to see the body, I hope they come out soon...it's hot enough to roast a horse...wonder if the body has started smelling…._

  _...got what was coming to her…vamp tramp...that’s what she gets for putting out for fangers..._  

_…those Stackhouse’s are involved...always finding trouble...knew there was something off about the both of them…._

_...poor Dawn...sure gonna miss her smile..._

_...Shit! Fuck! What the hell am I gonna do?! I barely got out of this once...no way they gonna let me go a second time...fuck!_

The last thought came from my brother, who was being questioned further by Bud Dearborne, the sheriff in Bon Temps. It spooked me a little to hear thoughts like that coming from him, especially after learning he had been arguing with Dawn the night before. Maybe Jason wasn't as innocent in all this as I wanted to think he was, especially considering the guilt that permeated his thoughts. But neither could I imagine him being the killer Andy considered him to be.

From what clues I gathered from the crime scene and the minds of others, I knew there was more to Dawn’s death than a jealous lover’s spat. I had seen the bite marks on Dawn’s neck, before covering her body with the sheet, and it was looking very likely that this murder was connected to the murder of Maudette Pickens, who was killed only a week earlier.

Like everyone else I had heard every juicy detail of Maudette’s death through the gossip line at Merlotte’s. It had been said she sought out the company of vampires, desperate to let them fuck and bite her anyway they wanted, treating her like she was a piece of meat.

Even though I had yet to see a vampire in Bon Temps they had still managed to affect my life. Ever since the great reveal I had been excited at the prospect of meeting a vampire one day, curious at the history they would have lived through and experiences they might have had. But now, after seeing Dawn with bite marks on her neck and hearing the sorts of things vampire’s liked to do with women, I wasn’t so keen.

However, despite the fact both women associated with vampires, no one seemed to suspect them as the killers, instead blaming my brother for the deed. Maybe it was because they hadn’t been drained of blood? Instead they had both been strangled, a method that suggested a human culprit. I wanted to laugh at the absurdity of me playing detective while the actual County department sat around baffled and focused their attentions of the wrong suspects.

A chill then crept over me. If the police were considering human suspects, like my brother, for the murders then it meant the killer was likely a resident of Bon Temps. Visitor numbers were small and new faces would have attracted the immediate attention of the police when it came to the murders. So this meant the real culprit could be someone I know. Someone I saw everyday…

I shuddered at the thought, not able to think of a single person that I could imagine killing two women. Perhaps if I didn’t work so hard to keep everyone’s thoughts out of my head I might have picked up on something. Maybe even had enough warning to save Maudette and Dawn.

Guilt immediately clashed with the more rational part of me that said my snooping wouldn’t have helped. I would have never considered monitoring people’s thoughts for things like, " _I'm going to murder someone today._ " Half the time their minds would be stuck on the trivial things they needed to get done, like doing the groceries or cleaning the house. I also considered dipping into people’s heads very rude, considering people’s thoughts were private and frankly I never wanted to hear about the type of porn people liked to watch.

Sam arrived on the scene then, interrupting me from my thoughts, coming over to sit beside me. Instead of offering empty words of comfort he slipped an arm around me in silent support for what I had experienced. I was a little ashamed to admit that I clung to him while fighting off tears, leaning into his embrace and breathing in his familiar scent of liquor and sweat.

Even with Sam rubbing soothing circles into my back, it took a few moments before I could relax into his embrace, not being used to much physical contact when all it did was enhance my ‘gift’. I realized that I had been tense and shaky ever since exiting the apartment, and being held by Sam helped by giving me something physical to anchor myself too while I pulled myself together. Especially since my mental shields were non-existent, leaving me vulnerable against a crowd of thoughts that weren't my own. 

“Thank you." I sighed softly as the chatter of thoughts dimmed slightly.

 I could feel Sam shaking his head. "Don't thank me, Sookie. I'm the one who sent you here to collect her. I'm so sorry you had to see– that you had to find her like that.” His words were a broken whisper and I felt his mind pushing against mine, _anger, frustration, sorrow, regret,_ all present and underpinned by a strong sense of protectiveness he felt while holding me in his arms. I found it strange that I couldn't get a clear reading on his mind. Only abstract emotions instead of actual thoughts, but decided it was a mystery best left to a different day.

"It had to be someone." I replied, shrugging my shoulders awkwardly as I moved out of his one armed embrace, pulling my mental shields into place more firmly, relieved when the insufferable chatter from the minds around me disappeared almost completely.

"I'll tell ya Sook, sometimes I don't even recognize this world we’re living in anymore. I mean _God dammit–_ ”

"You stop right there Sam.” I cut him off sharply. “God didn't do this.”

“Alright, those damn vampire’s then!”

“How can you be sure they had anything to do with this either?” I felt myself getting frustrated, like I always did when people blindly discriminated against something because it was different. It always felt like they were discriminating against me too. And since I had the privilege of hearing all the judgements people had about each other straight from their thoughts, I was sensitive to bigotry of all kinds.

“I knew she was seeing vamps, letting them bite her. Tried to convince her to stop, told her it would get her into trouble but she never listened. And now... _now_ she’s dead!”

“But how do you know they were the one’s to kill her? I saw the body and she wasn’t drained of blood. She was strangled. Does that sound very vampire-like to you?”

“Oh and you would know would you?” Sam’s tone turned bitter. “Having seen all but what? Zero vampires?”

“Well what makes you think they did then? Clearly you’re the expert on this.” I matched his tone, crossing my arms and staring at him challengingly.

“I have met vampires before. I know what they are capable of.” His voice went dark and I wondered, not for the first time, what kind of life Sam had lived before coming to Bon Temp’s. He continued, “they’re brutal, cruel and treat humans like pets. I saw the bite marks on Dawn’s neck. She let them feed off her and use her. Even if they didn’t kill her they are responsible for what happened here. She never would have been in this situation if they hadn't had bitten her in the first place.” I gaped at his response, unbelieving at his misogynist thoughts and poor reasoning. He was blaming Dawn for being killed and judging vampires with a blind hatred I hadn’t before realized he possessed. As far as I understood, it had been human hatred that had killed Dawn, not a vampire bite.

"Dawn was a grown woman. She made an adult choice, and I don’t think it was your place to judge her for the type of things she enjoyed. What she chose to do in her private time is her business and your disagreement over it does mean she deserved what happened to her. Associating with vampires is not an invitation to be murdered.” My voice was hard with anger and Sam immediately seemed to realised how insensitive his words had been and how much they had upset me.

“I wasn’t– I didn’t mean...I cared for her.” Sam spoke quietly. “I didn’t like seeing her degrade herself in that way, but she didn’t deserve to be murdered for it.”

I shook my head, tears suddenly pricking my eyes. “No, she didn’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologised, “I didn’t mean to bite your head off, I’m just a little...”

“I understand.” I replied, reaching out to place my hand over his where it rested on his knee. We both fell into an awkward silence. 

"I should close the bar.” Sam said after a few moments. He must have rushed straight over as soon as he heard the news, since he was the landlord for Dawn’s apartment.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea. It will just deny people a stiff drink at the time they probably need it the most.” People would undoubtedly flock to Merlotte’s to gossip and drink.

“I don’t know...we’ll be a bit short staffed…”

“I can help cover the afternoon shift.” I offered immediately. 

“No Sookie, it’s your day off. I think I can see where it might be for the best to keep the bar open but I think you need to take it easy after everything you’ve been through today.”

“I really don't want to be alone with my thoughts right now…" I pleaded, knowing I needed the distraction. Sam stared at me critically, probably trying to assess my mental state, but I stared back with my well practiced poker face, giving him nothing. After a moment he caved.

"Okay, you can work the shift Sookie. But if you–" He was cut off by Kevin Ellis, Bon Temps deputy sheriff, who had come to stand behind us.

"Excuse me, Sam Merlotte? I hear you're the landlord. You don’t happen to have a set of keys on ya’ll? We be needing to get into the victim's storage unit.”

Sam stood up and while fishing for a set of keys from his pocket he leaned down, kissing me gently on the head before leading the detective away. I stared down at my lap contemplating what to do next when I heard the noise of the screen door opening behind me. I got up quickly and moved out of the way as two men exited carrying Dawn's body in a black zip-up bag toward the waiting ambulance.

Jason followed not long after, his hands cuffed in front of him as he was escorted by a smug detective Andy Bellefleur. My brother’s shoulders were slumped and his face washed of emotion, such a contrast from his usual animated expressions. I knew that the murder of Dawn had hit him hard. Jason caught my gaze when they walked past me, his expression becoming anguished.

"Sookie! Please...tell Gran it wasn't me. I didn't kill any–" He was cut off when Andy roughly shoved him forward towards the police car parked in front.

“Stop spreading your lies Stackhouse. They won’t get you out of it this time.” Andy growled, his thoughts oozing with smug satisfaction at finally having Jason in his custody.

“I’m not lying Andy! Why don’t you believe me?”

“That's Detective Bellefleur to you. And you honestly think I would trust _your_ word that you’re not the killer? Didn’t realize you were that stupid Stackhouse.”

“I believe you Jason!” I spoke up, not wanting Jason to leave before knowing at least one person was on his side. No matter what thoughts I might have overheard before, I knew my brother, and he was no killer. “Gran and I know you ain’t the killer, we will fight this and get you out!” I spoke the last words directly at Andy, making sure he understood how serious I was in my declaration.

He only looked at me with disdain, not bothering to reply before dragging Jason towards the waiting police car. Jason craned his head around to look back at me, a hopeful expression taking over his features before it shuttered back into despair.

By this time I realised that the voices of the people crowded around the perimeter had risen in pitch, their gossiping escalating at the scene they had witnessed. The worst part was hearing the thoughts of people who were already beginning to accept Jason as the killer.

I wanted to follow after Andy and slap him silly for the way he was treating my brother. He would have deserved it for soaking up the attention he was getting while making sure Jason was thoroughly shamed and humiliated before being shoved into the backseat of the cruiser.

Only once the car had disappeared from sight did I move from my position, realizing I was now at the center of attention for the hungry mob. I quickly scurred back to my car, desperate to leave the horrors of the morning behind as the collective thoughts of others threatened to break my mental shields.

. . .

Entering the kitchen back home I found Gran waiting for me at the dining room table, an uncharacteristically somber expression on her face. She had already heard the news no doubt.

"Dawn’s dead Gran.” I said, my voice tight with grief as tears began to sting my eyes.

“Oh Sookie, come here my dear.” Gran got to her feet and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, desperate for the comfort she provided me and I let myself cry for the loss of my workmate and someone I might have called a friend.

After a few moments I pulled away, needing to tell Gran the rest before I lost my remaining composure. “Jason’s been arrested. They think he did it and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. You should have seen him Gran! He was completely torn up over Dawn. I think he really wanted to make it work this time…" I recalled the hopeless expression on my brother's face, something that I had only seen one time before; the day we learned of our parents deaths.

"I heard. But you shouldn't feel guilty for something you wouldn't have been able to change.” She reached up to wipe my tears away before clasping my hands tightly in her own.

“We _will_ sort this out and clear Jason’s name.” Her voice was strong and I couldn’t help but feel more confident that everything could be set right.

"But Sookie, I need to ask something of you. And it isn’t something I am suggesting lightly. I think you need to use your gift to help clear Jason's name.” I felt thrown off balance at Gran's casual reference to my rarely spoken about ability. She was the only one in Bon Temps who knew for sure what I could do but it was never something she mentioned, knowing I craved the pretense of being normal. Everyone else considered me as either psychic or plain crazy when I slipped in public but over the years I had improved in controlling my reactions to the things I heard.

Even though the idea of purposely scanning people’s mind filled me with dread I nodded my acquiescence. "I'll try, Gran." I said softly knowing I couldn’t just stand by and doing nothing when I had the ability to discover the truth, even though it would be like searching for the proverbial needle in a haystack.

"I'm going into Merlotte's now anyway to cover Da–" I felt my throat get tight again at her name, "–to cover the evening shift.” I amended.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You should get some rest and take some time...”

"I need to be busy Gran.” I cut her off before she could continue, “I need to be working."

It was the only thing I could think of doing to stop my mind dwelling on the memories of Dawn's lifeless body, twisted in the sheets, and her open empty eyes. Maybe it would be good to fill my head with other people's thoughts.

"I understand dear. Just don’t push yourself too hard." She ordered softly before pulling me into another hug.

When we broke apart, I made my way to my room to get changed into my work shorts and white top. Pulling my hair up into a quick ponytail, I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and saw a pale tear stained face stare back, my eyes red and puffy from crying. I turned away quickly, for once didn’t bothering with makeup, only taking the time to splash my face with water before leaving the house. I just wanted to get today over with.

I drove to work on auto-pilot, mentally preparing myself for what I had to do, knowing that by the end of my shift I would have a headache from opening my mind to so many thoughts.

After stowing my bag in Sam's office I hesitated before going out into the bar, gingerly lowering my mental shields. The effect was instantaneous, like turning on a radio. Thoughts bombarded my head and I staggered under the sudden influx, steadying myself on the corner of Sam’s desk until I could mute them enough to allow room for my own thoughts. With a weary sigh I headed out to start what would be a very long shift.

 . . .

Hours later, I tiredly drove myself home, sifting through what I had learned on my shift and at the crime scene earlier that day. A huge amount of gossip I had overheard, both out loud and inside people’s heads, centered around the fact that  Maudette and Dawn had slept with vampires. Both frequently visiting the same vampire bar, Fangtasia, in Shreveport. And by now everyone had heard that my brother had been with both women in the hours before their deaths. Despite their kind words of comfort or quickly silenced conversations when in my company, I could hear loud and clear that everyone  had already begun to accept my brother as guilty. In some cases I only barely managed to restrain myself from lashing out at people for what they were thinking. People who had known Jason for most of his life were now turning on him with hate and fear in their hearts.

As I got ready for bed that night I knew what I had to do. To help free my brother I needed to get to that vampire bar and snoop around. It was the only way I could think to help and I needed to do it soon. The longer Jason stayed in jail the worse it would be for him, giving him more of a chance to talk himself into trouble more by opening his big mouth.

I had the day after tomorrow off anyway, which meant I could stay out late the night before. With a slightly more solid plan in my head I resolved to think no more on the murder for tonight. But even so, it took me a long time to fall asleep.

. . .

I woke up he next day feeling tired and rundown. Any sleep I had managed to get had been plagued with memories of finding Dawn’s body and my worries at Jason’s incarceration. When I finally managed to pull myself out of bed, I started planning my trip to Fangtasia that night, hitting my first snag when a quick look in my wardrobe revealed nothing suitable to wear to any sort of vampire bar. I didn't have many 'going out clothes' since I was never asked on dates and never went anywhere except Merlotte's or the local shops. All I seemed to have were floral patterned sun dresses which I had a feeling would make me stick out like a sore thumb in a vampire bar, and the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself as I snooped around. 

After a moment of deliberation I called my friend Tara, with the hope she could have something I could borrow. She had a more active social life, preferring to go out partying with her flamboyantly gay cousin Lafayette, than staying home with her drunken mother. Her style also veered toward the tough chic style that would be more suitable in a nightclub than my sun dresses. I just hoped she would promise to help me without asking too many questions.

"Hey Sook, How are you?”  Tara answered the phone, her voice tinged with concern. “I heard about what happened to Dawn...and that you found her..."

“I’m doing okay. I don’t know if I’m fully over the shock of finding her...like that.” I answered her truthfully, not able to keep up much of a pretense.

“Well let me know if I can do anything to help.”

"Well that was sort of why I called. I'm going out tonight and my wardrobe isn’t exactly appropriate for the location.”

"You’re going out? While your brother is in jail? Is this a date?" She fired out the questions with barely a pause between, the words coming out half in accusation, half in excitement. As far as she knew me I had only been on two proper dates and both had ended in catastrophe. Hearing the thoughts of what my dates wanted to to do with me or all the little criticisms they made about body or outfit was always a big turn off. I twisted the phone cord around my fingers nervously before replying, knowing she wouldn't be so keen on the thought of me going out when she found out where exactly I planned to go.

"No...just out. But I need something, well, not me.”

"And where are you going that requires you to dress not you?" She was definitely suspicious now, and knowing how easily she could coerce the truth from me I spilled immediately.

"Umm, well you know that vampire bar in Shreveport? Fangtasia?" I answered meekly, waiting for the reaction that was likely to follow.

"What?!” I pulled the phone away from my ear slightly at the sudden increase in volume. “Why would you want to go to a vamp bar?" She continued, incredulous. Tara had never liked vampires, even when they were only tacky horror movie villains. Something about the exchange and drinking of blood freaked her out and the revelation that they were real and living among us all this time had made her feelings about them morph into paranoid fear, now her nightmares had come to life. She had even stocked up on wooden stakes and garlic as a 'precaution'. My reaction had been the polar opposite, I had been fascinated, yet it had never mattered since small towns didn't exactly attract the undead. It seemed vampires were drawn to big cities, where they were worshiped like gods by fang-bangers and tourists. Here, they would likely be met with distaste and fear.

"I wanted to ask around and see if anyone remembers Dawn or Maudette being there and who they were with. I might  be able to find a connection to the murders, since both were bitten by vampires." I explained, hoping she would understand my reasoning for doing it.

"Uh yeah, that's a stupid plan. Going to a bar like that is dangerous, and if you are right and that was how the murder picked their victims it could make you a potential target. Not to mention all the vampires who could suck your blood!” She retaliated, trying to scare me off.

“I need to do this. The longer Jason is in the jail the worse it will be! You know what Jason is like under pressure, and the police won’t bother investigating because they’re too lazy. This might be a real lead and it’s the only thing I can think to help. Please Tara…” I was desperate, suddenly, for Tara’s support. If anyone would be on side side it would be her. She also had a weak spot for Jason, having been half in love with him since she was eight and she was six. Even after he had slept his way around town she still held out a small glimmer of hope at them eventually getting together. In fact, it was a recurring fantasy I wish I didn't know about. I felt bad pulling this card on her but I was in desperate need to win her over.

"I–well..." she paused, and I knew I had her, "…Well you're not going alone, I'm coming with you." Her voice brooked no arguments and I was surprised considering her feelings of vampires.

"You don't have to–”

"Yes, I do. If you want my help you won't argue. Someone needs to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t do something stupid.”

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly but with a smile on my face. I knew there was little chance of talking her out of it and frankly, a part of me was relieved I didn't have to go alone. “Okay, well thank you.”

"Your welcome, but you are so buying me a drink for this” She teased. “So when are we going?”

"Tonight? After work?" I suggested.

"Yeah, the sooner the better," she agreed, “I’ll be over in a hour.”

. . .

While waiting for Tara to come over with the clothes, I jumped in the shower, taking the time to wash my hair and shave my armpits and legs until I felt smooth all over. Even though the outing was for investigating and not an actual excuse to party, I still had standards. And since I didn't get a chance to get out much, I wanted to make this night count. After applying my usual work makeup, I threw a brighter shade of lipstick into my purse to apply after work, along with some nicer eye makeup. I then curled my hair softly, enjoying the simple task as it distracted me from the many problems I had bouncing away in my head. Finishing the last curl I heard a knock downstairs and ran to answer it.

"Tara, it's so lovely to see you again my dear.” Gran greeted Tara as she gave through the door, ladened down with two huge bags of clothes.

“How many outfits did you bring?” I had only been expecting a few things to pick from but it looked like Tara had brought her entire wardrobe. She shrugged.

“I didn’t know what to bring so I brought everything. And hey there Mrs. Stackhouse, I'm just here to help Sookie with a wardrobe situation. Were going out tonight and Sookie wants to look as hot as me for a change,” Tara teased, looking at me over Grans shoulder with a twinkle in her eye.

"Is that so?" Gran looked over at me in surprise at Tara's declaration. I was never one for going out, preferring to stay in with a trashy romance book. I knew Gran would grill me about it later and I wondered at what to tell her. I didn’t like to lie to her but I wasn’t sure that the truth would be comforting for her to hear either. Gran had continued speaking, "Well you girls have fun tonight, I will be out weeding in the garden if you need me.”

Once she left I helped Tara haul the clothes up to my room where we got down to business, looking through the selection of outfits Tara had brought over. It took the good part of an hour of me trying outfit after outfit before Tara finally chose something for me. It was a bright red dress, with cute cap sleeves. Low cut in the front, but not in a trashy way, and short but not too short to make me feel uncomfortable about wearing it out. It was also made out of a stretchy material that hugged every curve I had and feeling a little self conscious I matched it with a black cardigan from my own wardrobe. I also pulled out the pair of black pumps that had been living at the back of my closet. I had bought them on sale a few years ago, reserved for special outings and had since been worn only a handful of times.

With my outfit decided I changed back into my casual shorts and singlet, folding the dress away in my bag to take with me to work. Turning back I found Tara modeling a pair of tight black jeans and a deep purple sleeveless top that showed off her toned arms. The outfit was badass and sexy rolled into one, something I could never hope to pull off with my blonde hair and feminine curves. 

After packing away all the clothes scattered around the room we settled downstairs in the kitchen. And for the rest of the afternoon we caught up. It was a relief to have someone else to talk to that was sympathetic with everything that was going on with Jason. I even told her about the horror of finding Dawn and felt a little better for doing so. Tara then lightened the mood, telling me about how she had gotten fired from her previous job, the story making me laugh. She even revealed that she had managed to bully Sam into hiring her, mentioning that caring for her alcoholic mother was more than enough experience needed to deal with drunken people.

I was surprised that Sam had been so quick to hire her, but knew he had been looking for someone to cover the bar while he did paperwork in his office out back.

Checking the clock, I was surprised to realise how much time had passed while Tara and I had been talking. We were both working the same shift tonight and Tara had persuaded me to carpool with her so we drive to Fangtasia afterwards without having to split up. I also knew it was because she considered my little yellow car to be a piece of junk that would likely breakdown half way to Shreveport. I happened to agree but would never give her the satisfaction of telling her that.

I excused myself to quickly get changed into my work clothes before helping Tara drag her bags of clothes back to her car. With a quick goodbye to Gran, still working away in the garden, we drove to work.

. . . 

Sam was in his office when we arrived, working on what seemed like an endless supply of paperwork. He took our arrival as an excuse to take a break and stood, cracking his back with a sigh of relief.

“Hey Sookie, Tara. How are you today?” We both shrugged noncommittally. He took a few steps closer and placed a hand on my shoulder, “you know you don’t have to come in so soon after what happened. I would understand if you needed some time off.” He eyed me with concern, and I straightened a little under his scrutiny.

“Sam, I really do appreciate the offer but my answer is the same as yesterday. I need to work and be busy. That is the best way for me to deal with this and you need all the help you can get until you hire a new waitress.” I also needed the money extra shifts would get me.

“Well...if you’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Then...well...could I get you to cover half of Dawn’s shift tomorrow?” He sounded sheepish at immediately pressuring me into more work after being concerned about me working at all, but I had just given him the perfect opening.

“Sure.” I sighed internally, knowing I would be dead on my feet tomorrow after spending the night out, but unable to say no.

“Thank you. I know it was your day off but Arlene was on able to cover the morning. I promise I will hire a new waitress soon.”

I nodded as I stashed my bag and grabbed my apron while Sam turned to Tara.

"You know, there’s supposed to be a uniform Tara?" He spoke gruffly but I caught him checking her out as she bent over to grab an apron, surprised when a small stab of _lust_ emanated from him. I turned away quickly, hiding my smile. I was glad that Sam might be finally interested in someone other than me. Not that I didn't find him attractive, I just didn't want to date my boss. That just led to unpleasant awkwardness.

"Yeah, but you know that this is gonna attract way more customers." Tara turned to him raising an eyebrow challengingly at him. "Anyway me and my girl are going out tonight." Tara said nudging me with her hip before walking out the door leaving me with Sam's questioning glance.

"Oh, where you guys going?"

I contemplated lying, not sure what his reaction would be to my plan. "Oh, well you know...just a bar in Shreveport…" I kept my answer vague, evading his suspicious stare. "Well I should start work,” I remarked, fleeing the room with him hot on my heels, curiosity and apprehension rolling off him in waves. I had been hoping he would let it go, knowing that he wouldn't take my plan at snooping very well, especially with his attitude about vampires

"Any particular bar in Shreveport?" He asked even though he seemed to have figured it out already. He looked at me intensely, almost willing me to tell him with just his gaze. Suddenly I was fascinated with arranging the condiments on the bar's counter. He moved his gaze onto Tara, looking at her questioningly . 

Tara huffed at my reluctance to spill, "We're going to that vamp bar, Fangtasia, so Sookie can snoop ‘round for clues about the murders.”

"What? Are you both nuts?" He said incredulously looking back and forth between the two of us. Luckily he kept his voice low as to not draw attention. 

"Sam…" I started begging him with my eyes to understand "I have to do this, for Jason. It's the only lead I have and I need to be doing something!”

"No Sookie, listen to me. Vampires are monsters and you will be walking right into the lion's den. It's too dangerous! I won't let you.” He gripped me by my shoulders, trying to shake his message into me.

Incensed by his possessive treatment, I snapped, "You don't control my life Sam Merlotte. I am your employee so I can do whatever I want in my own time. I am going." I stepped out of his grasp but held my ground. He actually looked a little shocked at my outburst. I had never been one to argue with him before, on anything.

"Just... _think_ about what you are doing." He looked at Tara for help, desperation in his gaze.

But she just shrugged. “Sorry Sam, but I’m sticking with my homegirl on this one. Jason is in trouble and he needs people on his side.”

"I have thought about this Sam,” I added, “ and nothing you say will change my mind." I then walked away to start my shift, effectively ending the conversation.

. . .

Work seemed to drag that night. Sam was still angry with me, and all my customers seemed to be frustratingly slow at ordering and finishing their meals. I was desperate to get to Fangtasia and get the experience over and done with. Yet I was also a little excited since it would be my first time to see a real vampire in the flesh.

Finally the clock read 12:30am, which signaled the end of my shift. I quickly retrieved my bag and outfit from Sam's office and locked myself in the bathroom to change. I felt a little gross from a night of serving food and cleaning tables, but I didn't have time to return home so I shimmed into the red dress of Tara's and sprayed myself with some fresh perfume, hoping that would conceal the smell of grease a bit. I then proceeded to sexy up my makeup, giving my eyes a more smokey finish and applying the red lipstick. Taking my hair down from its ponytail, I finger combed it until the it fell down my back in soft waves. The last things to go on were the black pumps, which gave me a couple of extra inches. Stepping back, I admired my handwork and was surprised to see myself look so, well…. _hot_.

The color of the dress complimented my tanned skin, the heels made my legs look long and slender. I smiled my first real smile that night at my reflection. Stuffing my uniform into my bag and went out to find Tara, who was by the bar with Sam looking as though he was attempting a last ditch effort to sway Tara to his cause. They turned as I approached and both their mouths opened in surprise as they saw the full effect of my outfit. Flustered by their attention I did a little tada gesture before asking Tara if we could go.

"No way in hell am I letting you go out wearing that!" Sam exclaimed after getting over his shock, "you look like vampire bait!”

"Sam Merlotte. You are not in charge of what I wear, or where I go." I replied hotly, grabbing Tara's hand and dragging her away before Sam could get another word in. I was angry at his implication of me being ‘bait’, like I was some cheap whore, but I also worried at what that might mean once I got to the bar. I didn’t want to attract that much attention when my plan was to investigate subtly. I contemplated going home to change into something less flashy but it was already late and I doubted I would get much attention when their would be other, far more willing, customers.

"He's right you know,” Tara added as we walked through the back, eyeing me critically. “You look like gift wrapped sex."

"Tara!" My cheeks reddened almost immediately, both in surprise and embarrassment, at her words.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. And I'm still going to maintain that this is a stupid idea.”

"Oh come on, it probably won’t even be that interesting. We will just have a few drinks, ask a few questions and be home before you know it. What's the worst that could happen?”

Tara paused to give me a look that told me I was straight up crazy before we left for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

****It was pushing 1.30am by the time we reached Fangtasia, the hour long car trip spent mostly in silence since every attempt at conversation ended up with Tara repeating what a terrible idea visiting Fangtasia was. Despite my poor sleep the night before last night I felt jumpy and on edge when we pulled into park.

The outside of Fangtasia was rather unimpressive, bare concrete wall with a couple of covered up windows and a small awning over a dramatically lit entrance. If it hadn’t had been for the flashy red neon sign that spelt out _Fangtasia_ in flowing script over the entrance I would have never guessed what was housed within. That was, except for the the long line of tourists and latex clad fanatics that crowded the entrance way, eager for the cheap thrill of seeing a vampire in the flesh.

Seeing the crowds of people waiting to get inside I was almost ready to admit defeat, the sheer number of people clamouring to get in making me feel nervous and severely out of my depth. It also didn’t look very likely we would be getting inside the bar without a considerable wait. But the thought of Jason, locked away in jail reinforced my commitment. I knew I had to at least _try_ to get in. Otherwise I would be too scared to return and I needed this night to give me some sort of clue at how I could help Jason.

After Tara miraculously found  a parking spot not too far from the bar I took the time to strengthen my mental shields, knowing the closer I got to the club the worse it would be. Already I could feel the murmurings of hundreds of minds pressing up against my own and I didn't want to know any of what any of these people were thinking until absolutely necessary.

"You really wanna to do this Sook?” Tara turned to me, voice betraying her nerves. “It’s not too late to just turn around and leave..."

I attempted a reassuring smile while steeling myself for an unpleasant night ahead. "No, I need to do this. Jason's innocence could be riding on what I find out tonight."

Before I had a chance to chicken out again, I exited the car with Tara hot on my heels, heading towards the crush of people outside the club. At closer inspection I noticed that everyone was dressed in some variation of tight black spandex or leather leaving very little to the imagination. A lot of flesh was on display, only emphasizing the fact that these people wanted to be a vampire meal. The thought of people as meals made me uncomfortable, like cows willingly walking into the slaughterhouse.

Looking down at my own borrowed red dress I felt completely out of my element. It now seemed too modest; even with the amount of skin I had on show. I was bound to stand out from my lack of Goth makeup and fetish costume, especially compared to the corsets, fishnets and dog collars other people were wearing.

I tried to keep the uneasiness I felt off my face, heading with false confidence towards the end of the line with Tara by my side. We passed right by the entranceway to the club to do so, where I caught sight of my first ever vampire.

She was about 5'9 and looked like a supermodel that had just stepped off the pages of a very explicit magazine. Long blonde hair hung straight down framing symmetrical features. Her dramatic makeup was absolutely flawless, with black-lined eyes and painted red lips. Black skin-tight spandex hugged her body and pushed up her boobs to an extreme degree that was attracting rather a lot of attention from the nearby men. 5-inch heels completed the look, making her even taller and more imposing than she already was, which I suppose was the point. However the most striking thing about her was the faint luminescence that seemed to come from her perfect alabaster skin.

She was actually _glowing_.

It took me a moment to realize I was blatantly staring when Tara gave me a not so subtle nudge to keep moving. But before I could take another step, the vampire had met my gaze. Electric blue eyes raking my figure with interest as a smirk tugged at her perfectly painted lips. I shivered at her hungry gaze and was about to look away when she lifted her hand and indicated, with a curl of one perfectly manicured fingernails, that I should come forward.

Not seeing anyway of politely refusing the wordless request I slapped on a nervous smile, clutching Tara's hand with desperation as I moved to stand in front of her. She looked even more flawless up close and I begin to regret the hasty application of my makeup in the bathroom at Merlotte's.

“Is something wrong?” I asked timidly unsure why I had been singled out from the crowd.

“Oh nothing is wrong, I assure you.” She drawled, eyes flicking over to Tara before looking back at me with an unblinking stare. “You were both too delicious to let pass by. May I see some ID.”

“ID? Oh– sure…” I stammered in surprise pulling out my driver’s license. She barely gave it a glance before her eyes returned to me, blatantly eyeing up my exposed chest and legs with a leer that had me blushing and look down at my feet in embarrassment.

"Sookie Stackhouse, twenty five years old." She smiled, giving me a flash of fangs that had Tara stiffen beside me, "how sweet it must be…"

The seductive edge to her words made me uncomfortably aware of the extra attention I was being given. Something that wasn't lost on the people waiting in line behind me and Tara, who began shouting in protest at our immediate jump to the front of a very long queue. Without warning the vampiress turned to them with a snarl maring her perfect features.

“Don’t make me drain every last one of you fuckers. My bar, my rules.”

She then looked back to me, her face smoothing out once again. "Go right in. Tell them Pam sent you and your first drink is on the house."

By this time I was ready to tuck tail and run but instead steeled my spine and walked with as much confidence I could muster into the club.

.

Contrary to the outside, the interior of Fangtasia was exactly what I was expecting; dark and moody. The walls were painted dark red, the shade of dried blood, and covered in old movie posters depicting vampires throughout the ages – tacky black capes and all. I wondered what the vampires thought of our changing depiction of them, whether they laughed as we made them into sparkling romantic icons.

The place was already packed with the sweaty bodies of half naked fang-bangers trying to impress the vampires scattered around the club. I could tell what they were immediately from the glow they emitted. Most of them looked bored as hell seated in black vinyl booths that lined the walls of the club. Others were actively moving around the room, watching hungrily as the humans degraded themselves for their attention, desperation rolling of their bodies like sweat.

A DJ station was set up to my left, the music loud enough to make the beat thrumming through my body feel like a second heartbeat. Raised platforms were scattered across the dance floor, displaying both human and vampire dancers, the latter moving with inhuman grace and flexibility, contorting their bodies into positions that would leave even the most flexible of gymnasts jealous.

To my immediate left was a table set up selling Fangtasia merchandise. Displayed proudly on the wall behind it were t-shirts that read things like 'bar with a bite' and 'fang-banger and proud'. I absorbed all this while Tara pulled me towards the bar set up against the right hand wall. We both understood that if we were to make it through a night in this place we would need some sort of alcohol in our systems to take the edge off.

Above the bar was a sign that read _No Biting on Premises._ Not that anyone seemed inclined to follow its meaning and were instead desperately trying to generate the opposite effect.

A vampire appeared behind the bar in front of us and we both jumped. He was shirtless; only wearing a black vest, revealing tanned skin and tattoos across his shoulders and upper arms. Long black hair hung loose and ragged around his angular face and his fangs were proudly on display as he leered down at me and Tara.

"I'll get a gin and tonic please," I broke the silence before it could stretch out too long, “the vampire out front, Pam, sent us…”

His demeanor changed at my words, a subtle shift that had him leaning away from us, his expression becoming marginally less threatening. Tara found her tongue again at this point and asked to get whatever was on tap as well as a few shots of tequila, for good measure. Seemed I was the designated driver tonight.

The barman turned away and started mixing and pouring our drinks at a speed so fast my brain couldn't process what I was seeing. They were placed in front of us within seconds and I gratefully took a sip of mine, the boost of alcohol giving me the courage to take out the pictures I had brought of Dawn and Maudette and place them on the bar top.

"Excuse me, but have you seen either of these women before?" I asked the vampire before he could speed away to serve another customer. He barely spared a glance at the images before levelling me with a dark look. I was about to shutter an apology for asking, not wanting to piss off the second vampire I had ever meet, when he answered.

"I have served them both." His voice was deep and slightly hoarse like he was unaccustomed to talking much. I was was about to ask my next question when his eyes caught mine and a strange pressure began to build in my head, pressing against my mental shields. I sucked in a surprised breath and looked away from his intense gaze, shaking away the strange feeling and instead focusing on the images that sat on the dark wooden bar top.

"D-did you happen to notice who they hung out with or if they left with anyone?” There was a heavy silence and I looked up again to finding him still watching me with that same focused stare.

"That is something we don't notice here." His voice was now flat and cold. A strained smile started to form on my lips, the way it always did when I was extremely nervous and Tara tugged slightly on my arm to pull me away, her fear leaking through my shields at her touch.

"However," he continued just as I had stepped back to leave, "I can tell you they both came here to die."

"Why do you say that?" I forced through uncooperative lips.

"Because that is what vampires are little girl, _death._ ” I felt the pressure begin to build in my head again so I mumbled my thanks before grabbing the photos and drink off the counter escaping with Tara into the crowd. Peeking behind me I saw his eyes tracking me and I suppressed a shudder deciding to avoid the bar for the rest of the night.

"What the hell was that!” Tara hissed in my ear while pulling me towards an empty booth that had been vacated second before by a couple of very underdressed and over made up women.

“That was me finding clues.”

“He looked ready to _eat_ you. Please tell me that isn’t your plan for the rest of the night.”

“Relax Tara, I don’t want to draw attention to myself more than necessary.” I reassured her. “I’m going to try a different method.” I tapped my head and she nodded hesitantly, understanding enough about what I could do not to question it.

Once we were settled and sipping our drinks, I looked around the club again, deciding on my next move. I didn't think approaching people for information was the right way to go, so I tentatively let down my shields, wincing when I was instantly slammed with an onslaught of thoughts.

_...I can't believe I got in! Mom's totally gonna kill me if she finds out…_

_...I hope one of them notices me soon, I need the bite…_

_...this costume is making me sweat like a bitch, the chaffing is killing me…_

_...I hope I get taken home again tonight I’m so horny, anyone will do…_

_...ohh yeah that's the spot fuck this feels so fucking good…_

Pulling back, I reconstructed my shields with considerable effort feeling a headache beginning to brew from the mental strain, echos of thoughts about sex and other depraved things bouncing around my head.

"Any luck?" Tara whispered next to me, having seen the obvious look of disgust written across my face. I shook my head in frustration.

"All anyone is thinking about is sex and blood."

I dreaded having to open myself up again to more thoughts but it was either that or approach people directly which I wasn’t quite brave enough to do. This time I eased my shields down, immediately picked up a stray thought from a very loud broadcaster.

_...so perfect…please let him notice me…please…just one look, one glance, one touch…he’s so perfect…_

It was enough to have me turning my head to seek out its owner and I easily spotted him; a middle-aged man who was going through some sort of mid life crisis, wearing clothes designed for someone half his age and far too much eye makeup. He was making his way towards a raised platform at the back of the club. Somehow it had escaped my notice with the crowds that obscured it but now I could see how the whole crowd seemed to gravitate towards it.

On the platform sat a blond haired vampire in a large throne like chair, his body shrouded dramatically in partial shadow. Even from my distance and the darkness that covered him I could make out that he attractive – like most vampires seemed to be – clad in tight leather pants and a black wife-beater that hugged his toned body. Blond hair hung long, ending just past his shoulders and helping in hiding his face from view. The glow emitting from this vampire was even more intense than that of the one at the door and bar, an indication, I assumed, of his age.

Yet, despite his apparent power over the crowd, he looked bored. Slouched back against his chair carelessly, more interested with looking at his phone then the desperate attempts of nearby dancers that were vying for his attention.

He didn't even appear to notice the desperate man whose thoughts had first grabbed me. Not even when the man crawled up the steps of the stage to reach out with trembling fingers and touch his outstretched leg. The man even went so far as to lower his head to kiss the shoe before there was a sudden flash of movement and a loud crash. Across the room the man man sat up in shocked confusion at his current position, sprawled on the debris of a splintered table and broken glasses.

A few people nearby let out surprised shrieks at the violent action but the music didn’t stop playing and most of the patrons barely spared a glance before they went back to dancing. The man himself was seemingly unharmed, a small gash across his forehead and cuts on his hands from the glass but he was quickly escorted from the room by a hungry looking female vampire with short brown hair.

I gaped in horror at the scene, disturbed by how quickly the moment was forgotten, the broken glasses cleaned up in minutes by the serving staff and soon claimed back but a group of drunk women. Looking back at the vampire on stage I found him in exactly the same position as before, not paying any mind to the destruction he had caused. It was almost as though he had never moved, his kick had been so fast it had barely registered to my mind.

I turned to Tara who had frozen in her seat her gaze fixed on the spot where the man had been bleeding moments before. I went to nudge her, to snap her out of her shock, but promptly had a shot of tequila shoved into my hands. Tara took her own and downed it in one quick motion. I followed her lead, almost choking on the burning liquid throat but grateful for the warmth it filled me with moments later.

"If you insist on saying here after _that,_ I'm getting more alcohol," Tara stated, standing abruptly.

 _I'm not nearly drunk enough for this shit,_ she thought as she moved towards the bar before I could manage a response. I couldn't help but agree with her, taking a big sip of my gin and tonic and dreading spending the rest of the night sober.

. . .

After an hour at the club my headache had grown to a steady throb from sifting through the brains in the hopes of catching murderous thoughts. My drink had long since been drained away and after the shot I had resigned myself to water as Tara had continued to drink as though the world was ending. In my ‘open-minded’ state I had picked up that all was not right at home with her mum and this had been her first chance to unwind in a very long time. I was only surprised she was willing to let loose in a bar run by vampires

Shifting in my seat I realised my bladder was rather full and I stared across the crowded room in dread to where the bathrooms were situated. Pulling up my  shields as much as possible I excused myself from Tara and started to slip my way through the crowd towards the ladies room. I was uncomfortably aware of every vampire and handsy human in the vicinity of my person, cursing my high heels for my less than stable transition across the room.

Finally reaching the bathroom I entered the first clean looking stall and locked the door before breathing out a sigh of relief, relishing in the relative quiet.

It was hopeless. I knew it had been a slim hope of finding anything substantial in this visit but I felt the weight of crushing despair all the same. How could I think that coming to vampire bar would help?

I was wasting my time here and had found out that could help Jason in any way. A few men had approached our table throughout the night and I had used the chance to ask if they came to Fangtasia often before showing them the pictures of Dawn and Maudette, but no one had known them.

The best lead I had gotten was from the vampire bar man but I was in no hurry to speak to him again, especially with the strange pressure I had felt in my head. My only option at this point was to actively start approaching people or, more terrifyingly, start approaching the vampires.

I had relied on my ‘gift’ for the most part and all it had given me was a headache  and an insight into the depraved minds of others. I had also started to notice strange blank spots in the crowd where no thoughts originated from, which was disconcerting and made me worry if maybe I had overtaxed myself.

Without permission my mind wandered to the blonde vampire seated on the throne. I had been unable to stop myself from shooting him glances as the night had progressed, drawn to his magnetic presence and mysterious identity. I had a feeling he would have the answers to my questions but he scared the bejesus out of me. His violent display of power had ruled out any thoughts I had of approaching him and it seemed that no one approached him unless he singled them out personally.

Shaking out of my thoughts I quickly did my business and checked on my appearance in the mirror hanging over the sink, reapplying my lipstick and smoothing down my hair while giving myself a little pep talk.

_Okay Sookie, you can do this. Just one more hour listening and then you can leave, you tried your best and that was all Gran asked._

Before I could chicken out I forced myself out of the bathroom only to walk straight into the unyielding body of a certain female vampire. I would have fallen onto my butt if it weren't for one of her pale hands darting out, grabbing my upper arm to steady me.

"Miss Stackhouse, you should be more careful." Her voice purred in my ear.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't–" I stuttered awkwardly, taking a step back to put some distance between us again.

"Oh that's quite alright." Pam cut off my apology, still far too close for my liking but her grip making it impossible for me to move away without making it obvious. I saw her nostrils flare before she spoke again, her words filling me with an icy dread.

"My master has requested your presence."

.

_Evil cliffhanger, you’re welcome ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_"My master has requested your presence."_

I froze at her words, nerves sky rocketing into full blown panic. Her hand was still gripping my arm, leaving little doubt on whether the request was optional, so I nodded my agreement. She released my arm and indicated I should follow her.

I already had a good idea who her ‘master’ might be. Tall, blonde and mysterious must have noticed me staring at him for half the night. I was mortified, maybe he was going to make an example of me. I wasn't quite sure why that would result in him summoning me like a dog when there were far more attractive and desperate people in his vicinity.

Many of turned to watch as Pam lead me through the crowd and I could feel the jealousy coming off them in waves, their bitter thoughts hitting me from all sides.

_…I’ve been coming here for months… how did that bitch do it…_

_…I wish I was her right now… I heard sex with Eric is mind-blowing…_

_…who the fuck is she? How can Eric want a cheaply dressed tart like her? I’m twice as pretty….must be her god damn fake tits… maybe I should get mine done…_

I pulled my shields up with as much force as I was able, given my exhaustion. My earlier interest in the vampire on stage had turned to dread at the upcoming confrontation. I’d seen what he did to people that annoyed him and I really wanted to leave the bar in one piece.

The closer we got the more we drew attention from the crowd. The vampire I now knew to be called Eric was watching our approach. His face was still masked in shadow but I could feel the intensity of his gaze boring into me. I wiped my sweaty palms on my dress in self-conscious gesture feeling very exposed without my jacket.

Pam stopped abruptly when we reached the bottom step to the stage. I almost ran into her for the second time that night, wobbling in my heels, before catching my balance.

She turned, leaning into my personal space to hiss in my ear, “now is the time to stand there and look pretty.”

I bristled at her words, anger and indignation flaring up but I held my tongue. It wasn’t the time or place for me to lose my cool. Instead I clenched my jaw and endeavoured to be as respectful and polite as possible.

Pam stepped closer to the stage, bowing her head in deference before speaking. “I have brought you the girl you requested master.”

 _Master?_ I felt way out of my depth, heart pounding hard against my ribcage in trepidation. I had a horrible feeling the vampires could hear it too, which only drove my pulse faster.

Eric had leaned forward at Pam’s words, his face catching the light and giving me the chance to finally study him properly.

He was every bit as attractive as I had assumed. Flawless pale skin stretched across cheekbones sharp enough to cut. A strong jaw peppered with dark blonde stubble, straight nose leading to a surprisingly well shaped mouth that was currently stretched into a smirk. But most captivating were his eyes; a blue and clear and sharp as ice. I shivered a little under his intense scrutiny, unable to tear my eyes from his until he shifted his gaze to Pam.

 **_“Hon luktar precis lika ljuvligt som du beskrev mitt barn, bra hittat.”_ ** Eric spoke in a low rumble, voice smooth and deep. The words were not in English but I had a feeling they were talking about me.

Pam nodded in reply, looking very pleased with herself as she climbed the steps to stand by his side, joining him in staring down at me.

I straighten up under the weight of both their gazes, refusing to be intimidated by their attention but wishing I had more to go on than just _stand there and look pretty_. Was I supposed to bow? Curtsey? I was left feeling every bit like a piece of meat on display at a butcher’s shop. It didn’t help that I probably still smelt of grease and alcohol from work. That was probably why they were all sniffing me; I had walked in smelling like a cheeseburger and fries. When neither of them seemed inclined to speak I decided to start things off.

“Hi, I’m Sookie–”

“–Stackhouse.” Eric interrupted, switching to English as he continued to speak, “yes I know. Pam has a fantastic memory, especially for those things which interest her…or me.” His eyes swept over my body and I fought the urge to cover myself from his eyes.

His response threw me off and I flumbled, falling back on my southern charm to disguise my discomfort. “Well that’s just great. So if I never forget my name I can give y'all a call?”

“Oh, I would like that very much,” Pam replied with undisguised interest and I blushed, made even more uncomfortable by her response.

“Well aren’t you a sweet.” Eric added.

“Not especially.” I retorted, meeting his gaze again with a bit of steel in my spine, refusing to duck my head and play the part of a simpering fang-banger. My unexpected response had a smile tugging at Eric’s lips. He motioned for me to come closer and despite the warning bells in my head I climbed the steps to stand in front of him.

“I suppose in fairness I shall introduce myself. I am Eric Northman, the owner of this bar.” His voice turned brisk and businesslike. “I hear you have been asking questions of my staff and customers. If you have something you wish to ask, ask it of me.”

“Oh...I– thank you.” I was flustered by his sudden change in demeanor but quickly realised the offer for the gift it was. Pulling the pictures from my purse I held them out for both vampires to see. “These two women, Dawn French and Maudette Pickens, were murdered in my hometown, Bon Temps. Both of them came to this bar and were known to associate with vampires and–”

“You think a vampire did this?” Eric interrupted, not looking pleased at my insinuations so far.

“Oh no, not at all!” I reassured quickly, feeling my palms start to sweat. “Both of them were found strangled in their homes. I was just hoping someone here might recognize them…” I trailed off hoping I hadn’t shot my final chance at information in the foot.

Eric eyes swept over the pictures in a bored manner before look back at me. “Why aren’t your human authorities pursuing this?”

“They are… only they suspect my brother. He had a history with both women so that made him the obvious culprit, even though he didn't do it! The police are too lazy to investigate properly so it’s up to me to clear his name.”

“I don’t see how coming here would help you, although I am glad you did…” His gaze turned heated once again but I refused to be distracted by his charms until I had some answers.

“I know it’s a long shot but I thought people might have seen them here and maybe you might have noticed if they hung out or left with anyone – apart from vampires of course!”

Eric returned his eyes to the photos, “I remember tasting this one,” he said tapping Dawn’s photograph barely giving Maudettes image a second glance before adding, “the other was too pathetic for my attentions.”

“They were both here, that one about two weeks ago.” Pam added, motioning to Maudettes picture, “the other about a week ago. Both left alone.”

I nodded, not exactly happy with the lack of useful information they had given me but realizing that was about as much and I could expect to get. “Thank you so much for your time, I really appreciate your help.” I said politely, taking a small step back, intending to return to the relative safety of my booth where Tara was probably waiting to murder me for getting involved with vampires.

“Where are you going?” Eric demanded, raising an eyebrow, “I have not finished with you yet. Sit.” He motioned to a simple wooden stool to the left of his throne. I froze in indecision for a long moment before following his orders and sitting on the chair he indicated. It was embarrassing to be ordered around but I really didn’t wish to insult him now, especially since he had answered my questions.

I settled into the chair, relieved to take the weight off my aching feet. Wearing heels after a shift at work was not the smartest move. I let my eyes wander over the crowds, my position on stage giving me a perfect view of the entire club. It also had the unfortunate effect of making me even more exposed to the attention of anyone in the club. There were more than a few toxic glares leveled my way so I avoided meeting anyone’s eyes. I would have attempted to catch Tara’s eye, but our booth was behind me and I didn’t think it would be a good look to turn my back on Eric to seek her out.

Clutching my bag tightly in my hands I crossed my legs in a nervous gesture, also attempting to maintain my dignity in the short dress. All it accomplished was drawing the gazes of both vampires to my legs that were very much on display.

“Quit looking at me like I’m a happy meal.” I snapped out before my brain could filter the thought, “I’m a person. Not an all you can eat buffet.”

That actually got a laugh out of Eric. “But you smell of human food,” he teased, but I was mortified. I had been walking around the whole night smelling like fried food and who knows what else.

“You can smell that on me?”

“We can smell much more than that on you, sweet thing. But allow me to reassure you that your own smell is stronger and far more pleasant than anything I have had the pleasure of smelling in a _very_ long time…” His strange compliment had me blushing and looking down at my lap. I considered asking what ‘a very long time’ meant but thought better of it. Vampires might be touchy about their ages.

“So do some humans smell better than others?” I asked instead. Since I seemed to be stuck here until he released me I figured I might as well satisfy some of my curiosity. This may be the last time I meet a vampire actually willing to talk to me.

“Mmm yes, each vampire has a preference but the younger a human the sweeter their blood. Virgins smell especially sweet.” He had the audacity to wink at me after that last comment and I felt my face flame. I couldn't believe he was implying he could smell _that._ Now I knew how it felt to have someone know all my secrets without my permission.

But perhaps I could even the playing field a little. I didn’t have to be left guessing at Eric’s intentions for me, especially now his summons had become more than a simple interrogation over my reasons for questioning his staff and customers.

With only a brief thought on how dangerous this could be I lowered my mental defenses, face already set against showing my reaction to the thoughts I would overhear. I was braced for an influx of noise, but instead found myself floundering in an absence of mental noise, so shockingly unexpected I almost fell off my chair. Instead of the usual chatter of foreign thoughts inside my head there was only silence.

Complete and utter silence.

For the first time in my life I felt my mind fully relax. Like sinking onto a hot bath, it was absolute bliss; to hear nothing but my own thoughts, not realising how much effort I put into maintaining shields ever second of every day until I had dropped them all. My expression must have changed and I vaguely noted that Eric had asked me something.

“I can’t hear you…” I murmured, before my brain snapped back to the present and I realised exactly what I said and what I had almost given away.

“I said, are we _boring_ you?” Eric repeated and I shook my head vigorously.

“Oh not at all, you guys are the first vampires I have met!” I covered my near slip with an overabundance of enthusiasm.

“Your first?” Eric grinned, “my my, did we pop your cherry?”

I knew my face must have turned red again when Pam started laughing. “Oh look, you embarrassed her again.” Pam seemed to enjoy my discomfort and I glared back at her for a brief moment before turning my face away, letting my hair fall over my shoulder to shield me from their gaze while I gained back my composure.

I let my mind wander instead, finding that if I focused on the crowd their mental voices would start to bleed back into my head. It was like I was in a bubble created by the vampires in stage. Now I knew that the what strange voids I had been noticing all night were. It was a relief to know it wasn’t a sign of over-strain on my part, although the knowledge also left me at a distinct disadvantage.

“Do not be shy Sookie.” Eric spoke into the silence, “Pam and I were merely teasing. I find your innocence most refreshing.”

“I don’t enjoy being made uncomfortable.”

“I apologise” he said sounding not at all sorry. “Allow me to make it up to you. Can I get you a drink, a gin and tonic perhaps?”

“No, thank you,” I tried not to let it bother me that he already knew my preferred drink. “I need to drive home tonight.”

“Something non-alcoholic then.”

“I would prefer to get back to my friend, if that’s okay with you?”

“I’m not ready to part with you yet. She may join us here.”

“No!” I protested quickly before hastening to add, “I mean... she’s shy.”

“Shy?” Pam flicked her gaze over my head, looking in the direction I knew Tara to be sitting, “she has been glaring at us since we started this conversation.”

“She’s overportective.” I offered instead.

“Then perhaps you should reassure her we mean you no ill intent.” I took that as permission to turn around and meet Tara’s gaze. She had indeed been glaring but her expression morphed into concern when she saw me looking back.

I waved at her and smiled, trying to indicate that everything was fine. I didn’t have to fake the feeling, I had indeed been treated kindly - or as kindly as I might have expected - by Eric. To confirm she got the message I reached out with my mind, leaving the bubble of silence to get a read on her intentions. Hiding the cringe as the whole crowd’s thoughts assaulted my brain I focused in on Tara, hearing only worry for my safety and the intent to interfere only _if_ the ‘bloodsuckers’ tried anything.

Satisfied that she wouldn’t try anything stupid I turned back, retreating into my own mind as I went, but not before I caught a stray thought that had me freeze in place.

_...gonna catch these bloodsucking fucker’s in the act… backup better come soon… no way I’m doing this bust on my own…_

I turned back to Eric, my eyes wide. I needed to warn him somehow. I couldn’t risk being arrested and held overnight for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. “We need to get out of here.”

“Your place or mine?” He answered, with a cocky smirk. Not even fazed by my sudden demand.

“No!” I learned towards Eric and lowered my voice before continuing, “there is gonna be a raid, we need to leave!” Desperation had me abandon a more subtle approach.

“You’re an undercover cop?” His playful mood evaporated and I shrunk back at his dangerous expression.

“N-no, but that guy at the edge of the dance floor is. The one in the black mesh top…” He glanced in the direction of the man who was dancing without my rhythm and sweating profusely but didn’t seem to worried at my warning.

“It is of no consequence. We do nothing illegal here.” He leaned back in his throne, expression challenging me to prove him wrong. I had barely left the bubble again when I honed in on on another, very graphic thought.

_…fuck just do it… open me up… take it all… just let me feel something…_

“There’s a vampire in the ladies room. She’s feeding from a fang-banger,” I added quickly.

“How do you know all this,” Pam took a menacing step forwards and I leaned back further in alarm.

“I overheard them...” I answered, somewhat truthfully.

“Bullshit.” Pam snarled, “Don’t think you can lie to us.”

“ _Pam._ ” Eric warned halting her approach, “ ** _Vi fortsätter detta privat._ ** ”

I got no warning before strong arms pulled me from my chair, the world around me blurring and shifting too fast for me to comprehend until I closed my eyes against the dizzying effect.

I heard the bang of a door being thrown open and the sounds of the bar fading until there was silence except for my own panicked breathing. I felt solid ground under my feet and the hands disappeared. I opened my eyes cautiously to find myself in an office of some sort, with a large and very menacing vampire in front of me. Stumbling back I hit a wall and realised I was trapped. Eric’s large form cut off my only exit and I doubted I could outrun him given the speed at which he had moved me here.

He leaned in closer and I froze, feeling his hair brush against my neck and cool breath fan across my skin, terrified at what he might do next. Would be bite me? I shuddered, pushing myself back against the wall as much as possible.

“You are a mystery Sookie Stackhouse.” He breathed in my ear. “I usually like those. But you know things you shouldn’t and I cannot have that.”

Eric pulled back, looking me over in a way that was completely predatory. Gone were the playful smirks and flirtatious looks. In its place was something dangerous; his expression closed off, blue eyes cold and calculating. Eric’s voice, when he next spoke, was low and threatening.

“What are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers, don’t you?
> 
> Translations:
> 
>  **Hon luktar precis lika ljuvligt som du beskrev mitt barn, bra hittat** \- She smells just as delectable as you described my Child, well spotted
> 
>  **Vi fortsätter detta privat** \- we will continue this in private
> 
> .
> 
> Come find me on **[tumblr](http://bloodamber.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodamber26)**!


End file.
